


Snapshot

by sunpixies (changminsfairy)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, See what I did there, Slice of Life, and alcohol, anyway this fic is literally just them being cute, but catch me not caring because these are my ults, gonna make a series out of this in case i want to add more fics to this universe hehe, i wanted to write a loonaboyz fic, literally the most self indulgent fic i've ever written, little snapshots of their lives, this has almost nothing to do with college lmao, this is rated t because of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/sunpixies
Summary: slice of life loonaboyz because i needed a break from writing smut and angst :D
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Sunwoo/Kim Hyunjin, Son Youngjae | Eric/Choi Yerim | Choerry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you aren't a deobit (if you are....follow me on twitter pls LMAO)
> 
> if you still decide to read tho!!! thank you~ you have all my uwus <3

Chaewon has known Chanhee long enough to know that he's probably going to be late meeting her for their lunch plans. Chaewon didn't have any classes, but Chanhee, Eric and Yerim did so she figures she's got a little time before she needs to be at the cafe they decided on. She walks around, admiring different street vendors and all the plethora of things that are being sold. She waits about an extra 10 minutes before strolling over to the cafe. As she walks in, she chooses a large table on the patio, setting her small handbag down next to her, to save Chanhee a seat. 

  
Not 5 minutes later, she receives a text from him saying that they're outside, and she quickly tells him that she's already seated outside on the patio. 

  
Chaewon expects Eric and Yerim to want to tag along but she silently thanks her good judgement for choosing one of the larger tables, because she understands now why Chanhee is so late. 

  
Tagging along with him are Eric, Yerim, Sunwoo, and Hyunjin. 

  
"Ahhh, so you dragged the kids here then?"

  
Chanhee shoots her a look. "They dragged themselves. I tried to tell them we had to hurry-"

  
Chaewon flips her hair as she moves her bag so he can sit. "It's fine. You were bound to be late anyway."

  
Eric laughs at that. "Oh come on, Chaewon. Don't you think that's harsh?"

  
"Chanhee oppa is literally always late. I've known him since before university, trust me."

  
Sunwoo and Hyunjin are huddled together, snickering about something on Sunwoo's phone. Chaewon is about to ask what they're giggling about when Chanhee suddenly hands her a small mint colored bag. She looks up at him, her golden blonde hair slightly falling in front of her eyes. As she pushes the loose strand away, she quirks a brow. "Oppa? What the heck is this?"

  
Chanhee sips his iced coffee and shakes his hair from his eyes. "Just open it stupid."

  
Chaewon glares at him (which he thinks make her look like a cute grumpy cat) before she carefully paws at the tissue he so hastily stuffed on top mere hours ago. When she does finally get to the bottom, she lets out a little gasp. Her head quickly snaps up, to meet his shining eyes. His knowing smirk and sharp eyes tell her everything she needs to know. 

  
As she pulls the gift out of the pouch, she furrows her eyebrows at Chanhee vehemently. "Oppa!! You told me this hair clip set had sold out the last time you went back though!"

  
Chanhee holds back his giggles as best as he can. "Yeah, because I bought the last one."

  
Yerim reaches over to get a better look at the gift and as she tilts it down, she sees a beautiful set of butterfly hairpins. Two of them are quite large, while two are smaller. The two large ones are a light lavender color, both with tiny silver jewels decorating the outer wings. Meanwhile, the smaller clips have a blue ombre design with a glossy finish. Chaewon tilts them in the light just to watch the tiny jewels refract light. 

  
As the light bounces off the hair pieces, Chanhee smiles slightly. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. 

  
Eric catches the gesture and eyes him knowingly. "Hyung, what was the gift for?"

  
Chanhee sees the playfulness in his gaze and shrugs. "I figured Chaewonnie should be rewarded for doing well on her exams." He immediately sips his iced coffee after uttering those words, looking away slightly so he doesn't have to face his best friend's bright eyed visage. 

  
Chaewon smirks a little, wrapping her fingers around his wrist under the table. She gives a slight squeeze and begins another conversation with Yerim and Hyunjin. 

  
"Hyunjin unnie!! What should we do for our birthday week?" 

  
Hyunjin looks up, her cat-like eyes shifting to Chaewon's pretty face. "Mmm, well Sunwoo asked if I wanted to go drinking on the night of my birthday. Since we never go together."

  
"Oo that's a good idea!" Eric smiles as he leans across the table to look at her. "We just have to make sure Yerimie and Sunwoo don't pass out." he snickers. 

  
Yerim smacks his wrist. "Oppa, I'm not that much of a lightweight though!!"

  
Eric snickers more as she continuously smacks his arm. Chaewon tosses her hair over her shoulder. "If that's the case, why don't we wait until the end of the birthday week and all go as a group? We can invite Jiwoo unnie and Haknyeon oppa as well!"

  
The friends nod and text the group chat to set the gears in motion. Chaewon keeps squeezing Chanhee's wrist until they all get up to leave. As they're walking to the subway station, she throws small glances at him until finally he clears his throat. "What are you acting so timid for Chaewon? Spit out what you're thinking."

  
Chaewon purses her lips. "It's just that...you never congratulate me on these things so I was wondering what this gift is really for. Was it supposed to be a birthday gift but you were too excited to wait?"

  
Chanhee sighs. "No, I got your birthday gift ages ago."

  
"So this was really to congratulate me for doing well?"

  
Chanhee laughs, noting the disbelief coloring her tone. "Well...kinda. It's more that...mm, I was out and saw the set in the store, so I got them for you."

  
"Okay but why?"

  
"Just because. There was no reason. I knew you wanted them, so I got them for you. We're friends aren't we?"

  
"But-!"

  
"I remember a certain somebody bringing me iced coffee everyday for a week in high school because I was stressed about entrance exams. Or that time you bought me the pretty silver bracelet in Tokyo because you thought it suited me well. Think of this as my version of your Tokyo bracelet."

  
Chaewon smiles, and something warm fills Chanhee's chest while she looks at him so fondly. He pats her head affectionately, flashing a genuine smile back at her at an angle that the others can't see. 

  
"Alright then oppa! I'll make sure to fill your cold tsundere heart with lots more iced coffee, okay?"

  
Chanhee smacks the back of her head playfully and rolls his eyes as they step onto the train to head home. 

~~~

Yerim is so utterly confused by the homework sitting in front of her, but she knows Eric and Sunwoo are keeping a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't find any random distractions. Meanwhile, Hyunjin is sitting on the couch playing mobile games and trying to be as quiet as possible, with very little success. 

  
Yerim finally sets her head on the table and groans loudly. "It's impossible~~~."

  
Sunwoo scoots over to where she's seated on the floor and peers over her shoulder. "Did you want help, Yerim?"

  
She groans again. "I just want it to be over with."

  
Eric laughs as he joins them on the floor. "Yerimie, this would be over much sooner if you asked for help! Here let me look." he says, pulling the piece of paper out from under her head. He briefly scans over it and nods. "So your essay prompt is about discussing the cultural differences between Korean films and western films..." he says, trailing off as he gathers his thoughts. "Maybe make it easy for yourself by picking a few recent popular western movies and compare it to classic Korean films! Here I'll help you brainstorm and outline!"

  
Yerim lifts her head, feeling a bit less stressed when Eric helps her think of different aspects of culture to analyze, and how to format her essay to make the entirety of the paper easier to read. 

  
Once they finish the outline, Eric continues to help Yerim--pointing out grammatical or formatting errors, inserting additional details to add, and just generally being supportive. 

  
Something that Yerim had believed would take her all night ends up being done within a few hours. She smiles, feeling relief wash over her as she submits the essay onto the online portal.

  
Eric immediately high-fives her, handing her a banana milk to celebrate. "See? It wasn't that bad, Yerimie."

  
Yerim chuckles. "You're my saving grace. I honestly don't know what I would've done without your helping hand, Eric."

  
Eric blinks at her, genuine fondness sparkling bright in his irises. "Yerimie...you should learn to ask for help more often. You always let people lean on you without ever giving yourself a break. You'll easily burn yourself out that way." he says between bites of his red bean bun.

  
Yerim shakes her head. "But helping people is so rewarding! And honestly, I don't know if I could ever burn out when you're my best fr-". Yerim hesitates. She hasn't called Eric her best friend yet, and considering how they've known each other for the least amount of time in the group, it feels wrong to describe their relationship with the same term that Chanhee and Chaewon, who have known each other for most of their lives, use.

  
Sunwoo notices the brief pause, but Eric skims by it as if it's mundane as the homework he was just helping her with. "But that's what best friends are for right? To energize each other! But you still shouldn't bite off more than you can chew." he responds, swallowing down the last of his bun.

  
He doesn't notice. He doesn't notice because for him, the statement _is_ mundane. Mundane and completely normal and without any oddities. As simple as him pulling out yet another red bean bun to snack on. Yerim doesn't know what emotion washes over her, but she can feel her cheeks flush a little as she lets her body tilt to the side and flops her head onto Eric's lap. He giggles, and rips her off a piece of the new bun he's begun to dig into.

  
Sunwoo smirks a little, letting Yerim see that he knows exactly what was running through her head, before striding over to the couch to sabotage Hyunjin's game.

  
"Youngjae oppa."

  
Eric stops eating his bun to look down. "What's wrong Choi Yerim?"

  
She tilts her head back a little so she's looking up at him. "Do you really consider us best friends?"

  
The corners of Eric's mouth slightly upturn and he finishes chewing the bite of his bun that was in his mouth. "Do you not?"

  
Yerim swallows, her throat feeling a little dry. "I...I do. But it feels like that word should be reserved for friends like Chaewon and Chanhee oppa."

  
Eric laughs a little at that. "So what are you going to call us? Baby besties?"

  
Yerim giggles back. "Okay but like-"

  
"There's no time limit for friendship, Yerim." he says, the playfulness that colored his tone mere seconds ago now completely gone. "Just because we haven't known each other as long doesn't mean we haven't experienced enough to call each other best friends." he pauses. 

  
Yerim looks down, feeling a bit guilty for voicing her thoughts on the matter. "Look oppa-"

  
"Besides! Was it not you who just called us best friends? Do you not believe that then?"

  
Yerim sits up. "No no, I do! I just...didn't know how you'd feel. I didn't want to suddenly loft this term onto our relationship and have it mean something huge..."

  
Eric smiles softly. "Yerimmie-"

  
From across the room, Hyunjin calls out. "You guys are friends, not lovers. So either hush up or go somewhere else."

  
Silently, Yerim and Eric giggle to themselves as they settle back into their previous position and mindlessly chat. Watching them with hawk eyes, Sunwoo and Hyunjin quietly fist bump as they play their mobile games. 

~~~

Jiwoo checks her phone, then her watch, and then her phone again. Haknyeon was supposed to meet her at the convenience store about 15 minutes ago. It wasn't like him to be late without notifying her, so she immediately got worried as to where he was. 

  
They were also meeting with Sunwoo to help plan Hyunjin's surprise party later, so they didn't have much time to just stroll and catch up like they normally enjoyed doing together. Jiwoo wasn't as worried about being on time to meet up with Sunwoo though-she was more concerned about why the heck Haknyeon hasn't texted her when it's been this long.

  
Just as she thinks that, she looks up to see her best friend of several years running down the street with a piece of toast in his mouth. It was very anime-esque and Jiwoo is doubled over laughing by the time her actually reaches her. His mouth is full of bread as he quizzically eyes her. 

  
"God Hakkie you might as well just-" another burst of laughter, "You might as well just declare yourself every 2D girl's dream boy."

  
Haknyeon tilts his head. "What are you going on about?"

  
Jiwoo slings an arm around his elbow. "Don't worry about it. I can't believe I let myself be worried about you." she murmurs as they begin walking down to the park. 

  
Haknyeon huffs a bit, but lets himself be pulled by the smaller girl. "Ah, were you waiting for long then?"

  
Jiwoo can't help the grin that overtakes her face. "It was a normal amount of time, but I had somehow convinced myself that something was wrong since you hadn't said anything. I should've known you were running late and trying to get a late breakfast in."

  
Haknyeon chuckles. "You've known me for how long?? And you didn't expect me to even be a little late?"

  
Jiwoo laughs as they reach an open park bench and settle down. Haknyeon hands her an iced peach tea. Jiwoo's face lights up as she accepts the small can from him. As she gulps it down, Haknyeon swings his leg over part of the bench so he can straddle the seat and fully turn to her. "Jiwoo-ya."

  
Jiwoo stops drinking the tea to tilt her head at him. "What's wrong Hakkie?" she asks, using the nickname she's used since high school with him. 

  
He sighs. "I uhm...haven't been doing well. In classes, I mean."

  
Jiwoo hums, and rubs circles into Haknyeon's knuckles. "Classes have been hard then?"

  
Haknyeon heaves out another sigh. "I don't know...I don't know if it's the classes or me...I just feel burnt out."

  
"Well that makes sense. You did nothing but have your head in the books all of last semester."

  
"But I was in the top 50 for GPAs!"

  
"Yeah and at what cost?" she flicks some of her bangs away from her line of sight. "Hakkie, you have to realize that you'll run yourself into the ground at this pace. You need to slow down and find a method that doesn't require you to deteriorate your health."

  
Haknyeon smiles weakly, patting his best friend's head. "Jiwoo....I've been thinking about dropping out."

  
Jiwoo blinks, and if a million thoughts go through her head then Haknyeon is none the wiser. She immediately smiles and tilts her head, "Oh? Have you told your mother yet?"

  
Haknyeon blinks some of the confusion out of his eyes, and forces the tears he feels forming back. A frown sets on his face as he weaky utters out, "Jiwoo..."

  
Before the words form, Jiwoo seems to always be one step ahead of him. "Don't worry about everything right now. I'm sure you've got a good reason to be thinking about this so seriously. Frowns don't suit your pretty face, Hakkie so try to smile! It's a good thing to know what you want in life, right?"

  
"But if I have to give everything up-"

  
"You aren't though. Your mother raised a smart boy, with sharp senses and a strong determination to achieve his goals and see things through. In what way are you giving any of that up?"

  
Haknyeon can't stop the tears he feels falling and immediately, he swipes them away with the back of his palm. "God, Jiwoo...you always know what to say. It's annoying."

  
Jiwoo smiles wide, the one that makes her mouth look square and her cheeks puff out. "I only know how to deal with this situation because we've been friends for most of our lives. If I didn't know how to talk to you, how could I call you my best friend?"

  
Haknyeon smiles, finishing the last of the peach tea he'd gotten for himself. "I feel like you've read me like a book, Jiwoo."

  
"It's not like that Hakkie. It's more like we're the main characters in a story that's played out over the course of our entire lives. I'm living in the story, so I might as well get to know the characters in it, right?"

  
Haknyeon laughs. "Okay sure, but then why do I feel like I'm not a main character?"

  
"Because it's the duty of the lead character to help the main one achieve their destiny!" she chimes easily. 

  
"So you're saying I'm...the main character in our story?"

  
"Silly Hakkie. Have you really just woken up to that fact?"

  
"I always thought...it was you. You're smart and pretty and outgoing and have no enemies."

  
"And as a main character, I'd be boring. Unreal. Main characters need struggle, Hakkie. I've not struggled that much, in the gran scheme of things. But you've always had something to fight for and believed in so passionately."

  
Haknyeon is about to give his rebuttal but he gets cut off by the sound of his message notification going off. "Ah, it's Sunwoo."

  
"Guess we'd better take off then." Jiwoo says as she stands up. 

  
"Fine...but we're continuing this conversation later."

  
"Whatever you say, Hakkie." she replies as she drags him back the way they came. 

~~~

Sunwoo is sure Hyunjin is going to absolutely despise his guts, but that thought alone doesn't stop him from planning out her surprise party. Ever since they became close, Hyunjin has always made excuses for not hanging out with him around the time of her birthday. She says that it's because she doesn't want Sunwoo or the others to fuss over her, but he senses it's something bigger than that. Hyunjin is the only scholarship student in their entire friend group, and Sunwoo guesses that she doesn't want her wealthier friends to go overboard for her.

  
Sunwoo, however, isn't going to be deterred by her stubborn nature. He makes sure to tell everyone except Chaewon and Chanhee so that they don't accidentally let his plan slip. Meanwhile, he enlists the help of Jiwoo and Haknyeon to actually plan the details with him. He decides that Yerim and Eric can be the ones to distract Hyunjin on the day of, so she doesn't suspect anything. 

  
The day is running fairly smoothly (save for the two times Hyunjin called Sunwoo as he's in the midst of decorating his apartment) until he hears loud footsteps approaching his apartment. He looks at his phone and realizes that it's too early for anyone to be showing up. Jiwoo and Haknyeon are too busy bickering about how much icing to add to the cake to hear the steps, so Sunwoo stealthily pads over to his front door. From the corner of the peephole he spies Hyunjin's cat-like features approaching. 

  
He curses under his breath. His best friend is even carrying a bottle of wine that she probably bought herself. He bites his lip and makes a quick decision. He shouts a 'be right back' to Jiwoo and Haknyeon and quickly slips on his shoes. He tries to be as natural as possible as he comes out the door with his keys. 

  
Hyunjin just barely dodges running into him, because she's looking down at her phone. She's so startled by Sunwoo's presence that she almost drops the wine bottle. "God Sunwoo, what the fuck?"

  
Sunwoo lets out a chuckle. "Isn't that my line? _You_ almost ran into me."

  
Hyunjin furrows her brows for a second, but releases it. "Are you...going somewhere?"

  
Sunwoo smiles. "Yeah just to the grocery store. Did you bring that for us?" he asks, gesturing to the bottle.

  
She looks down, and he can see her ears getting slightly red. "Uh...yeah. My mom told me this brand was good so..." she looks back up at him, slightly flustered. "Happy birthday to me, I guess."

  
Sunwoo laughs. "Well I'm glad you planned for an at-home session. I wasn't really feeling up to going out tonight." he pauses, "Do you want to come with me?"

  
Hyunjin slips the bottle back into her canvas bag and nods. "Sure."

  
Sunwoo falls into step with the other easily, and even manages to send texts to everyone telling them the plan has changed and that they need to get to his place asap. He's also even able to divulge the _actual_ plan to Chaewon and Chanhee, to their surprise. Chanhee expresses frustration, saying that he's going to have to rush wrapping Hyunjin's gift, but nevertheless, he swears to try to actually be on time. 

  
As they browse through the grocery store, Hyunjin seems fidgety and on edge. Sunwoo walks up to the milk fridge to buy his favorite (banana flavor) and her favorite (strawberry flavor). As soon as she sees him pick up the other flavor, she nervously calls out, "H-hey...you don't need to..."

  
Sunwoo laughs, ruffling her hair in the process. "Hush, you sound like Yerim when she whines." Hyunjin pouts at that and Sunwoo sticks his tongue out back at her. "Seriously Jinnie, it's your birthday. You expect me not to get your favorite milk for when you inevitably need something to wash down the wine?"

  
Hyunjin fake gags. "Wine and milk? Yuck."

  
Sunwoo laughs, and still proceeds to drop the pack into his basket. "Deal with it, this is the most you're getting."

  
Hyunjin pouts. "You know I hate being spoiled, Sunu."

  
Sunwoo turns away, his ears steadily gaining a red hue. "Using my nickname isn't going to stop me from doing it, Jinnie."

  
She sighs and lets him drag her around the store for another 20 minutes as he simultaneously picks up food he needs to grab and her favorite snacks just to piss her off a little bit. 

  
By the time they're heading out of the store, with several bags in hand, Sunwoo has received confirmation that everyone is lying in wait at his apartment. As they walk back, Hyunjin seems a little tired so he slows down his pace. 

  
As they turn the corner, Hyunjin sighs. "Thanks Sunwoo."

  
Sunwoo quirks a brow. "For what?"

  
She smiles, as if she knows something he doesn't. "Something about my birthday always seemed scary with you guys. I know you're used to fancier things and bigger parties, so I've always felt like I wasn't capable of celebrating with everyone." she turns to look at him, and the setting sun reflects magnificently off of her oaky brown hair. "But I feel...at peace knowing that we can still play like this. It's like I put all this weight on just another day."

  
"But it's not just another day." Sunwoo argues. 

  
"Hmm, maybe you don't think so. But for me it is-it's just another day of being able to call you my best friend. So why shouldn't I feel grateful?"

  
Sunwoo stops in his tracks, heart swelling up so big that he feels like he could start crying. Hyunjin looks at him with firm but caring eyes, and it takes everything in him to not lose all his composure. Here is the girl who would get teased in their literature classes, that would sleep past all her classes if Sunwoo hadn't reminded her to set 50 alarms, his partner in crime and the singular person he turned to when he needed brutally honest advice-he can't help feeling something akin to genuine unfiltered pride fill his chest at her declaration. 

  
"I guess...you should be grateful, then." Sunwoo muses teasingly, and that comment garners him a slap on the shoulder. 

  
It seems that in no time they're already at his front door. He's grateful that his friends had the common sense to turn the lights off and to stay relatively quiet. He knows when he sticks his key into the door and opens it to find his apartment bathed completely in darkness. Hyunjin goes to turn the light on and as soon as it's on, she shrieks as she sees all six of their friends jumping up from near the couch and screaming 'happy birthday!' at her. 

  
Immediately she turns to Sunwoo and manages to yell out, "What the fuck??"

  
Sunwoo laughs and pulls her to the small coffee table in his living room. Their friends have set up a gift table there, complete with a glittery little table decoration in the middle. On the kitchen counter the small cake that Jiwoo and Haknyeon worked on is prettily laid out, with plates and knives all around it. A single candle that isn't lit is stuck in the center. 

  
Hyunjin looks around, then back to her friends. "Is this...all for me?"

  
Chaewon and Yerim eagerly nod. "Do you like it?"

  
Hyunjin blinks. "It's so...normal."

  
Sunwoo snorts at that. "What were you expecting? A fucking pony?"

  
Hyunjin flips him off. "I wasn't expecting anything. I never do."

  
Sunwoo frowns, and the room falls into awkward silence. 

  
Chanhee finally speaks up as he examines his nails. "What kind of friends don't secretly plan a birthday party behind each others' backs? It would be no fun if you expected anything."

  
Eric rolls his eyes. "Hyung you didn't even help with the planning or anything."

  
Chanhee shoots him a death glare while he playfully taunts back. 

  
Chaewon sticks up for him though. "At least _we_ didn't fall through on what our role was. You and Yerim didn't even keep her busy!"

  
Hyunjin blinks and giggles. "I always ignore those two when they text me...though your texts did give me the idea to get wine."

  
Yerim and Eric sulk in the corner together while Jiwoo hops over to Hyunjin and smiles brightly. "Hyunjinieeee! Unnie made a yummy cake for you!"

  
Haknyeon sets his mouth into a line. "We made you a cake, it wasn't just Jiwoo."

  
"It might as well have been." Jiwoo retorts with the airiest giggle Hyunjin has ever heard. 

  
Sunwoo suddenly grabs the bottle from Hyunjin's canvas bag. "I am _too_ sober for this. Let's just eat and get wasted already."

  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Hyunjin says, laughing with the rest of her friends as she joins them on the couch.

As Sunwoo proceeds to open the bottle, he flashes Hyunjin his most winning smile. "Happy birthday to you, Jinnie."

~~~

  
  
Late into the evening, Chaewon discovers that Chanhee is just barely sobering up from his wine drunk haze. Chaewon hands him a glass of water and he graciously accepts her offer. 

  
"Why're you still up?" he murmurs, his words still slightly slurring together. 

  
She shrugs, "Just can't sleep."

  
Chanhee leans back on the couch, rolling his neck slowly. "Do you ever think about where we would be if our parents hadn't become business partners? What kind of people we would be, without each other?"

  
Chaewon twirls some of her blonde strands around her fingers. "Mmm, not really. It's hard to imagine my life without you, especially my adult life."

  
Chanhee swallows a lump of affection as he nods. "I've thought about it before."

  
"And?"

  
"I think...I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am. Much as I don't need friends to be happy, I do believe you guys have...brightened my life."

  
Chaewon affectionately shoves her older friend. "Brighter? God Choi Chanhee are you dying tomorrow?"

  
Chanhee smiles despite her teasing. "If I was, that wouldn't be bad. The last thing you hear from your best friend should be sentimental, don't you think?"

  
Chaewon smiles softly and wraps her hand around his wrist. "Yeah, I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> hope all 10 deobits enjoyed this 
> 
> my twitter: @changminsfairy


End file.
